It's Coronation Day!
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: One-shot First story ever. Anna's Excited for Elsa's Coronation Day, But why isn't Elsa? Gerda helps Elsa get ready for her Coronation.


Elsa drew a deep breath as she opened her eyes.  
She was so nervous. She didn't want to disappoint her Father. But most importantly she didn't want to freeze anything with her powers. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Elsa replied to the knock. "Milady, It's time to start getting ready for your Coronation." Oh yes, the Coronation. The one day she wasn't very excited for. She hadn't been out of her room since she struck Her younger sister; Anna with her powers whilst playing in Elsa's snow when they were younger. Years. 'I Wonder what Anna looks like now?  
Does she still have the white streak in her hair? Will she even what to talk to me?' These questions along with countless others swarmed Elsa's mind.

"Milady? Are you alright?" Gerda questioned. Gerda was Elsa's closest hand maid. Gerda was the one who informed Elsa of

Her parent's death. Gerda always brought Elsa her food in the mornings, afternoons and evenings. "Yes, sorry. Um...I'm fine. Shall we prepare for the Coronation?" Elsa asked. "Of course, I have your dress right here." Gerda said gesturing to a mannequin that had Elsa's Black sleeved, green dress on. The dress was filled with intricate designs along the mannequin held the magenta colored cloak that she was going to wear over the dress. It had Arendelle's symbol on it in a lighter shade. "Is it already today?" Elsa asked aloud. "I'm afraid so, Milady." Gerda said as she helped Elsa take off the nightgown she had warn the night before, even though she didn't get any sleep.

Elsa stood still while Gerda did up the dress. When she was done Elsa turned to her so she could put the cloak over her shoulders. Gerda did up the button that held the cloak on her shoulders. Gerda stepped away and looked Elsa up and down. "Now you look like a Queen." Gerda walked around Elsa and lightly ran her fingers through her hair; which was still cascading down her back. "Now we must do something with your hair." Elsa sighed. "Do what you must..." "As you wish."

Gerda took Elsa's hair and put it into a braid. She placed it over her left shoulder. "There how's this?" Elsa turned to the mirror. "It doesn't look Queenly enough..." Gerda turned Elsa back around. "Alright, lets see..." Gerda took the braid from her shoulder and put it into a bun. Elsa's longer bangs still out of place. "What about my..." She started. "Don't worry Milady, I've already got that covered." Gerda took Elsa's longer bangs and curled them around and placed them into the bun. Her shorter bangs; stuck out and over her forehead.

"There. Finished." Gerda said turning Elsa back to the mirror. Elsa's eye's widened when she saw what she looked like. She looked like her mother on the day she left. The day of the accident. "Oh, Gerda...I-I..." She stuttered. "I love it." Elsa said admiring her hair. "I'm glad you do, Now excuse me Milady but I need to go and prepare Princess Anna's breakfast." Gerda left the room leaving Elsa by herself. Elsa looked down the her hands, they were bare. Uncovered. Elsa looked down to see the blue pair of gloves that her Father gave her. "These will have to do." Elsa reached for the gloves and placed them on her hands.

She walked over to the window to see people arriving into the Palace courtyard. She took another deep breath.

_Don't let them in._  
_Don't let them see._  
_Be the good girl you always have to be._

She sang as she walked away from the window to the portrait of her father at his Coronation.

_Conceal._  
_Don't feel._  
_Put on a show,_

She took off her gloves and placed them on the table. She picked up a candle holder and a jewelry box.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

She put them down because she started to cover them with frost.

_But it's only for today._  
_It's agony to wait. _

Elsa put her gloves back on and strode to the door.

Tell the guards to open up the gates.

Elsa went back to the window.

_Don't let them in, Don't let them see._  
_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Opening the window she strode out to see her people.

_Conceal._

Looking out to her people with a sad face.

_Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let them know._

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fic ever, I adore Frozen and I especially love Elsa. So yea, If this didn't bore you to death **

**and you actually made it to the end, feel free to let it go and review. Thats all bye.**


End file.
